Chise Kisaki
Chise Kisaki is one of the four main characters of Kokoro♡Clock Precure. She is a student at Merveilleuse Academy. Chise's alter ego is Cure Ceylan and says quite often "My, my..." (まぁ〜あらあら "Maa~ Ala ala") and "Oh, you ○○!" (○○たら！"○○tala!") Appearance Civilian form Chise wears her dark blond hair in a high ponytail tied with a yellow scrunchie. The end of her bangs is delicately curled and gives her a natural look of young lady. She wears a striped top with high-waisted capri pants and elegant brown shoes. Cure form As Ceylan, her hair is orange and she has long and curly pigtails tied with tiny braids. A light-green ribbon decorates her right tail. A small hat with a green feather and two golden gears as ornaments is also on the right side of her head. Her costume consists in a six-buttons leather corset and puffy, round sleeves, fingerless gloves, orange and yellow layered skirt with white lace. On her legs are striped tights and ankle boots. Personality Chise acts as the calm and composed refined lady she is. Sometimes mischievous, she's curious about a lot of things and dosen't hesitate to ask if someting intriguates her, without worrying about making people uncomfortable. However, she isn't usually very talkative about herself and prefers to giggle with refinement instead of answering questions. She can say things bluntly but cares deeply for her close ones, often taking the role of a big sister. Her hoobies include horse-riding and baking sweets. She's a big fan of board games but is really bad at it! Having a strong character, she loves competition and is a sore loser. People usually let her win to avoid her death stare... As the mistress and heiress of Kiaski Royal Tea, a chain of luxury western teahouses, she runs the business while her parents are abroad looking for new kinds of tea for the public to discover. She can always count on the support of Madeleine, her governess, and of the numerous maids working in her mansion. Fitting Chise's love for food and pastry, all the maid in Kisaki's Maid Company have codenames such as Paris-Brest, Chouquette, Tiramisu, Baba au Rhum... They all are extremly loyal and know how to fight merciless if they have to protect their beloved young mistress. As she doesn't have spent a lot of time with people her age, she tends to be socially awkward in casual situations. She first convinced her governess, Madeleine, to let her go to public highschool because she wanted to get to know better town's people. If she may have seemed haughty at first, she quickly droped her prejudices to build a sincere friendship with Maribel and Carol. History Childhood in Sri Lanka Becoming friends with Maribel and Carol Overcoming melancholy and creating her own dream Cure Ceylan As Cure Ceylan, her color scheme is yellow and her powers are tea and cakes-based. She can transform by unlocking the yellow Cure Pendula with her Heart Key and saying: "Stop the time! Cure Pendula! Heart Clock... Wonder!" *'Intro: ' "With passion and grace! A tasteful explosion! Cure Ceylan!" Solo Attacks *'Ceylan Dégustation' (first finisher) *'Ceylan Infusion - '''Summons a scented and warm mist that heals allies. *'Ceylan "Eat Me"' *'Ceylan "Drink Me"' Performed with Pretty Umbrella * '''Ceylan Samovar' (second finisher) Group Attacks Performed with Pretty Umbrella * Precure Fantastic Tourbillon (group finisher) Performed with Owlga in Wonderful Style * Precure Bal de Quatre (group finisher) Relationships *'Madeleine' *'Maribel Boushizuku' *'Carol Fogg' Etymology * Kisaki (后) - Means "empress". * Chise '(千茶) - ''Chi (千) means "thousand" while se (茶) means "tea". Songs Chise's voice actress, '''Yuri Komagata, has provided her voice in image songs. Many of them include group songs with Karin Isobe, who voices Maribel, Kana Hanazawa, who voices Carol, and Kokoro Kikuchi, who voices Lewis. Singles * Tokimeki☆Royal Carousel * Memories from far away Duets * ~ 777 Ways to be Fantastic ~ (along with Karin Isobe) * Flying with Elegance (along with Karin Isobe and Kana Hanazawa) * With Everyone♪ Miracle of Hand-crafted Heart (along with Karin Isobe, Kana Hanazawa and Kokoro Kikuchi) Trivia *Chise's birthday is October 3rd, making her star sign Libra. *Her favorite animal is horse. *Her favorite dish is chicken Tandoori. *The canon Precure characters that inspired us to create Chise are Alice / Cure Rosetta, Yuko / Cure Honey and Yukari / Cure Macaron (and their tropes). Category:Yellow Cures Category:Pretty Cure